Officer Pierce
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Cop, g!p Brittany pulls over a speeding Santana. She finds a new, more interesting form of punishment. Smut. Shameless smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's been a while since I've done another one-shot. I got inspiration from Hemo in a cop outfit. This is basically just some Brittany g!p smut. It gets rough, like maybe more than usual. It's just how I roll so if you don't like that then well, sorry. Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think :)**

She was literally two minutes from home before the the sound of a siren bellowed from behind her. Santana's eyes bulged as she looked into her rear view mirror. Great, just fucking great. A cop of all things to brighten her shit day. Pulling over in the nearest opening, she couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to deserve this bad karma.

Santana peered out of her side mirror and saw a tall figure emerge from the car. It was too dark to make out what the person looked like. She hoped for her sake it was a man, perhaps she could flirt her way out of the situation.

Winding down her window, she groaned inwardly to see that not only was it a woman, but a fucking hot woman at that. Even in the dark her blue eyes stood out, like striking sapphires. She was entranced. Then she remembered who the woman was and that she was most likely in a lot of shit.

"Yes, Officer?" Santana spoke, putting on her most innocent voice.

The officer leaned down, taking Santana off guard. The blonde lay her forearms on the window ledge and looked Santana dead in the eye.

"Miss, are you aware that you were going twenty over the speed limit?" She spoke in a low, almost smug voice.

The purr in her voice made Santana shudder, and she wondered if the woman was acting like this on purpose. It seemed risky, but it made her heart race in her chest with exhilaration. So she went along with the little charade. She batt her eyelashes and frowned in faux confusion.

"Oh, I was? I'm really sorry, _Officer_", She emphasised, "It's just that I've had a bad day at work and wanted to get home, you know?" Playing the innocent card was her only option.

The cop merely rose an eyebrow and tutted lightly. She stood back up to her full height as Santana watched on with keen interest. The longer she looked, the hotter the woman was, and she did happen to love a woman in uniform. It just did things to her. Naughty things.

She bit her lip and gave the cop an unintended sultry stare. Her eyes as black as the night that encircled them.

"Hmm, but you see, the thing is. When you do something bad, you need to be punished. So you don't do it again." Brittany replied, splaying her long fingers out as she hooked her thumbs into her pants.

Santana followed this action and her eyes fell to the woman's crotch. At first, she noticed nothing. However, after a few seconds her eyes widened. There was definitely a bulge in those pants. She felt an unusual pang of arousal between her legs as she came to the realisation. Either this woman was packing a huge strap-on (unlikely) or that she was packing, literally. All she knew was that she wanted to find out.

"I understand. It's only fair. I've been bad and bad girls get punished. So, Officer, what's my penalty?" There was no doubting the innuendo behind her words.

"Firstly-" The officer began, stepping right up to the car door. "You will address me as Officer Pierce and nothing else. Got it?"

Santana tried her best to bite back a moan. She swallowed thickly, losing her train of thought for a second before replying shakily.

"Y-yes Officer Pierce." Ugh stuttering? She mentally slapped herself. But fuck, this woman was hot as hell and fuck it if she wasn't going to get up on that.

However, Santana had never been in this situation. She wasn't submissive or obedient. It was just part of her nature. Yet, this woman had a way with her, she had something that made Santana's adrenaline pump wildly.

The cop smirked upon watching the girl all flustered and hot for her. It hadn't been her intention to get to this point, but as soon as she saw the sexy Latina she just couldn't help herself. She was the sexiest woman she'd ever had the pleasure of pulling over.

"Get out of the car and stand flat against the door, arms either side of your head." The Officer ordered in a firm, demanding voice.

Santana missed a beat, all the heat in her body rushing between her legs. She was surprised to find herself obeying with such eagerness. A couple of seconds later she was standing up, pressed against the car. Her breathing was ragged, heart thumping through her chest in excitement.

"Good girl" The Officer praised her like an owner would praise a dog. It was so degrading - so wrong. But Santana was shamelessly enjoying every second of it.

A second later, Santana felt a hot breath in the crook of her neck and a body crashing into her back. She gasped at the hardness that pressed against her ass. That had to be a cock; a fucking huge one at that. The thought made her mouth water.

"You do what I say and if you don't I'll write you a ticket and your license will be fucked. So I think it'd be best for both of us if you're obedient." She husked into Santana's ear, making the girl shudder against her. Her body was practically humming with need. Her cock grew an inch at this realisation.

"Yes Officer Pierce" Santana practically whimpered. She was turned on beyond belief, she could feel the wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

"Mmm, please..." She keened, pushing out her ass for more delicious friction.

At this, the blonde cop pulled back, eliciting a desperate whine from the Latina. She had to keep her own moans from escaping her throat. She had to keep her cool, but the writhing body and desperate noises made it difficult.

"Get on your knees, bitch" The Officer growled, much more demanding than intended.

She drew a tight fist into Santana's hair, asserting her dominance by tugging the girl down harshly onto the gravel. Santana hit the ground with a thud, hissing in pain and pleasure. She had to admit, the way she was being treated was new, but it was also fucking hot. She played along, looking up with a pout, fluttering her eyelids.

"Take them off" A hoarse voice ordered.

As if it were some kind of treat, Santana lurched forward and fumbled with the fly and belt in her eagerness to find what hid beneath. She pulled down the woman's pants and briefs in record time. A rock hard dick bounced out, tall and proud, almost nine inches long.

Santana gawked in awe, mouth ajar. The thing was a fucking monster. The most she'd ever taken had to be two thirds of that size. With a hint of nervousness and a lot of arousal, she wrapped her hand around the impressive length. She could barely fucking fit her fingers around the girth. She could only imagine how well it would fill her and stretch her. The thought made her pussy jump.

"It's huge" Santana mused, getting a feel for the shaft, slowly running her fingers up and down it, grabbing it, trying to fit her hand around it. All the while there was still a strong grip in her hair that seemed to be pushing her head towards the tip.

"Come on slut, swallow my cock. I want to hear you choke." She hissed, her dick throbbing with need.

Santana bit her lip, lining her mouth up with the length. At first, she teasingly kissed the head. Then ran her tongue leisurely up and down the underside. All the while she kept eye contact with the Officer.

Before she could be reminded, Santana hollowed her mouth out and slid down the shaft. Her mouth had to adjust to the girth, stretching slightly to accommodate its size. Once she got a feel of it, she slid down further, stopping half way before repeating the motion.

"That all you got? I want to see you take it all, or do you want to lose your license?" The cop spurred on. They both knew it was an empty threat, but Santana knew the implications.

She slid down as far as she could go. She was about to choke and pull back before the hand threaded in her hair kept her in place, pushing down further. She moaned, the sound vibrating against the cock, causing the Officer to groan in pleasure, pushing the girl deeper.

"Fuck, come on, gag, bitch." It was a command more than a request.

Santana did so without a second's pause. She choked and gagged a couple of times until finally she reached the hilt.

"Oh fuck, you took all of me" The blonde moaned. She couldn't even remember the last time somebody took her whole length. It took a lot of self control not to come just at the sight.

Santana was choking, eyes watering but she kept her place, saliva dripping from the cop's balls. Finally, the pressure on her head released and she came up, gasping for much needed oxygen. Surprisingly, the whole thing had turned her on even more.

"That was hot" The Officer commended breathlessly, dropping character for a second before composing herself again.

"As much as I'd like to feel you gag on my cock all night, I'd much rather fuck you senseless. I bet you're so tight."

Santana almost purred in delight, lust had consumed her entire being. The Officer's words only making it more arousing. She was completely at her mercy.

"Please, _please_ fuck me. Stretch my tight pussy, cum inside me I don't care, just fuck me!" Santana begged, losing all control. She had never been this turned on in her life. She'd do anything right now to be filled by that gigantic cock.

"Oh, fuck. You're such a slut for my cock." The Officer exclaimed in a sudden wave of pleasure. At that point, she knew the girl was hers. She liked this. Being her slut.

"Yes, fuck. I need your cock. I'll do anything just fuck me!"

"Hmm, is that right?" The cop teased, releasing Santana's hair and clutching experimentally around the girl's throat. Just as she expected, Santana whimpered, eyes closing and rolling into the back of her head.

"Such a bad girl." The Officer teased. With her free hand, she landed an open palmed smack to Santana's cheek.

Shocked, Santana's eyes opened, and within a split second realisation, the heat between her legs began to burn. She moaned with an almost animalistic need. That was all the consent the blonde needed before smacking the girl again. If she liked it rough, she'd give it rough. With every slap, Santana moaned louder, clearly enjoying the treatment. It was exciting and new, and somehow the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure.

"Fuck" The Officer hissed, far too ready to get this show on the road. "Pants off, bend over the hood with your ass out." She ordered.

Santana was sure she'd never complied to anything so quickly in her life. Within seconds she was in the submissive position. She couldn't believe the rush she was getting from this.

The Officer pulled off her own pants and stood behind the eager girl. She couldn't hold off much longer, otherwise she'd explode. She gripped the base of her cock and slid it through Santana's drenched slit. They both moaned at the touch.

"_Fuck me_" The cop hissed. Just once through and her cock was coated. "So fucking wet" She mused, biting her lip. "I bet I could just slide right in." She taunted, prodding Santana's glistening entrance with the tip of her cock.

"Oh God please, Officer Pierce, fuck me, fuck me hard." Santana whined wantonly. She felt like she was going to explode if she wasn't filled soon.

With that, she screamed out as the cop slammed right into her. Filling her completely. It was both painful and relieving, Santana wanted to scream, but bit into her own hand to keep from doing so.

"Fuck, you're tight." The Officer moaned, thrusting in hard.

"So big, _oh_, harder!" Santana begged, wanting, no, needing more. She had never felt so good. "So fucking deep, fuck me Officer!"

The blonde couldn't deny her of that. She rammed her hips forward so hard that the car jolted. She continued with this in each thrust, slow and hard. It was painfully good, but not enough.

"Mmmph, f-faster, go faster!" Santana whined, pushing her hips out to meet the pace of thrusts.

"I want you to cum all over my dick" The Officer ordered, bringing her palm down hard on Santana's bare ass. The Latina squeaked in surprise and rutted her hip, begging for more.

"Oh shit I can feel you getting tighter, c'mon whore show me how sorry you are!"

Santana's pleas and noises quickly became incoherent. She couldn't even see straight. Her orgasm was growing, her body shook in anticipation. So close, so fucking close. But just before she could release, the Officer pulled out. Before Santana could question her, she was being lifted from the vehicle. With an impressive amount of strength the cop lifted her and continued pounding into her, hard and fast as she held her up.

"Fucking cum, slut. Cum _now_, your pussy's so fucking good, I'm going to fill you up with my jizz." The blonde rasped into Santana's ear.

With a shrill scream, Santana's body shook and her walls suffocated the Officer's cock. Waves of pleasure wracked her body for what felt like minutes on end, and just when she thought it was over, she blonde let out a low moan, followed by a grunt as her cum poured out inside of Santana.

"Oh fuckkkk!" She moaned in ecstasy. She could barely move her cock, Santana was still cumming.

"Oh shit, take my cum, whore." She cried out, until finally she began to soften and slid out with a wet pop.

She let Santana down, holding her upright incase her knee's buckled. The Latina was breathing rapidly, surprised that she hadn't passed out. That had to be the single most intense orgasm of her life.

"Fucking hell" She breathed out. She couldn't even feel her pussy as she watched the cop's white, creamy cum pour down her thighs.

"That was so fucking good" Santana said, trying to catch her breath.

The Officer's arms were still wrapped firmly around her, her breath hot in her ear.

"I'll be needing your details." The Officer said after a long pause.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. She'd give the woman whatever she wanted as long as she got to experience _that_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even know guys. I just can't stop writing this shit. It's addictive. Enjoy, you perverts. **

**But seriously, this is probably even rougher than the first one. So... yeah just a warning ;) **

Santana woke the next day with a welcomed soreness between her legs. She was still in awe of what had happened. For one, she'd never met a girl with a dick before, let alone a girl that hot and deceivingly feminine. Also, it was quite possibly the best fuck of her life. She chuckled at the thought, who was she kidding? It was definitely the best fuck of her life.

What was more surprising was how her body responded to the cop's degrading treatment. Every time she hit her or spat derogatory words, a wave of pleasure jolted between her legs. At first she was almost embarrassed at how much she loved it, but then she realised that it was _so _worth it. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious blonde, of whose name was still unknown. They parted quickly after Santana wrote down her cell phone number. The Officer smirked and said they'd talk soon, sauntering away back towards her police car.

She couldn't help but wonder how soon was soon. A day? A week? What if she forgot? These thoughts wouldn't leave her mind for the entire day. Even at work her boss could tell that she was distant. Santana knew this because he kept walking past her work station and glancing at her laptop. Each time she'd pretend to be checking a document or working on a new piece. When really, the entire time she was recalling the previous night. It was enough to make her panties soak through. She found herself glancing at her phone every couple of minutes, only to see a blank screen. She was frustrated and becoming impatient. By the end of her day, she had practically given up hope.

Grumbling under her breath, Santana slammed her front door shut and chucked her phone onto the kitchen table along with her bag. Her work day was shit, as always. She slipped out of her heels and took off her jacket. Just before she was about to walk upstairs to change, her phone buzzed loudly on the marble tabletop.

Grabbing her phone in record time, she slid the green arrow on her iPhone and and opened the new text. Her heart jumped in excitement when seeing who it was from.

_Just got off my shift_

_was wondering if you're free tonight? _

Santana's breath caught in her throat. A wild sense of exhilaration coursed through her veins. Even if she wasn't free she'd cancel all plans just to see the blonde again.

_What did you have in mind? ;)_

Santana tentatively hovered her thumb over the send button. Was the wink too much? She wondered. After a second's thought she simply laughed at her ridiculous contemplation and sent the message. They'd already fucked and she was scared that a wink would be too forward.

Barely a minute passed until she received another text.

_What do you think? _

_Fuck, I've been hard for you all day. _

_Tell me your address and I'll be there in 10. _

_I'm a cop, remember? I can speed. _

Santana let out a nervous laugh. She bit her lip, re-reading the message. Then a thought struck her.

_Tell me your name and I'll give you my address._

She sent it and waited tentatively. Instantly, she received a reply.

_Brittany. Now tell me where you live. _

_Seriously. _

Santana smirked. Brittany. She thought. It suited her. Now she had a name to scream besides Officer Pierce. Although, she wouldn't be opposed using those terms again. She texted Brittany her address and waited.

When she heard the wailing of a siren, her eyes bugled and she ran to her front door. She didn't need her neighbours thinking she was some kind of criminal. However, before she even made it to the door, it seemed Brittany was one step ahead of her. She was halfway down the stairs when there was a serious of desperate knocks.

She sprinted, swinging the door open.

In her wait, she had decided to change her clothes. She wanted to impress the woman, as well as seduce her all over again.

Brittany's eyes widened as she took in Santana's appearance. The Latina wore nothing but a red lacy bra with matching panties accompanied by connecting garters and six inch black stilettos. Her whole appearance screamed 'fuck me', and she wasn't about to deny her that.

"Well? Are you going to come in?" Santana asked coyly.

She could almost see the drool hanging from Brittany's mouth. The blonde jumped at her words and very much out of character, stumbled into the house and closed the door behind her. Santana bit her lip and roamed her eyes over the woman's outfit.

Her top half was barely covered by a tight black singlet - part of her bra was showing. Her bottom half sucked in by a pair of denim skinny jeans and a pair of black heels.

"Suddenly I feel overdressed." Brittany spoke, her voice low and husky, dark blue eyes shamelessly fixated on Santana's chest.

"Oh well, I'm sure I could help you with that." Santana rasped, taking a step forward so that their bodies were close, just barely touching.

"You have no idea how fucking hard it's been to not cum in my pants today. Just thinking about last night drives me crazy." Brittany practically whined.

The desperate tone made Santana flush. She hadn't expected Brittany to be so wound up. It was really turning her on. The once assertive Officer was almost whimpering with need. Santana's breath hitched, only just realising how ready she was as Brittany stepped forward, crashing their bodies together.

"Fuck, I need you so bad." Brittany hissed, pressing her crotch against Santana's thigh, grinding herself against her.

Santana let out a surprised yelp and looked down. She could see the outline of Brittany's cock through her jeans. Her body burned in excitement. She noticed she was already soaking through her panties. A puddle of her arousal coated the crotch of Brittany's jeans.

"Treat me like you did yesterday." Santana begged wantonly. She hadn't meant lose her composure so early, but one day had felt like a year away from Brittany.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, a thinly plucked eyebrow raising curiously. She hadn't been sure if she was too rough, fearing she'd pushed the smaller girl too far. But apparently not. The discovery boosted her confidence all over again.

"Uh huh." Santana replied breathily. She noticed Brittany's eyes light up at her consent and moaned at the thought of what was to come.

"You really love being my slut, don't you?" Brittany questioned whilst wrapping her arms around the Latina and roughly groping her ass. This elicited one of those tiny high pitched moans that almost made Brittany cum on the spot.

"Fuck... yes." Santana replied, rubbing her thigh into Brittany's erection.

"You want to be spanked?" Brittany asked tauntingly. As she said this, she smacked Santana's ass hard, the noise echoing around the room.

Santana whimpered, her body jolting at the touch. She was so turned on that she felt like one touch could make her cum. Her pussy had never felt so sensitive.

"Again." Santana gasped, rutting between the cop's legs.

"Mmm, slow down there. Don't want you cumming just yet." Brittany teased, stepping back. "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

All Santana could do was nod vigorously. With a surprised squeak, Brittany picked the smaller girl up. Santana instinctively wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. She was still amazed by her strength. It seemed so effortless as she carried her up the stairs and into her room. Brittany let Santana down and grabbed her ass again, crushing their hips together.

"You sure you want it rough? Do you think you can take it?" Brittany asked. It was obvious that her tone was intent on degrading Santana, who picked up on it straight away.

"Yes, please." Santana replied, nodding. "Please." She gasped, becoming impatient.

"Well then I guess we wont be needing a safe word." Brittany said with a twisted smirk.

Santana was about to question her, but was caught off guard as she was pulled forward and slammed against the wall. It was almost hard enough to make a dint in the wall. It should have hurt, but all she felt was a rush of arousal.

"You're mine." Brittany growled, burying her teeth into Santana's neck.

"Shit!" Santana hissed, arching her neck to allow the blonde more room.

Brittany sucked on her pulse point, hard enough to bruise. She wanted to mark her, remind her who she belonged to. The little yelps and moans only spurred her on. Each time she'd nip a little harder, testing Santana's limits. So far it seemed she had none.

"Look at you, all dressed up for me." Brittany noted, roaming her hands over Santana's abs before squeezing both of her tits. "I bet you'd do anything for me, huh?"

"Mmmph, anything!" Santana whined as Brittany squeezed harder.

"You fucking better. Do you know what happens when sluts don't do what they're told?"

Santana could think of a few reasons, but she let Brittany decide.

"They get_ punished_." Brittany finished, spanking one of Santana's tits.

"Oh my God." Santana whimpered.

Brittany watched as brown eyes rolled back and Santana's back arched. Fuck she loved it when she did that. It made her dick throb every time.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs." Brittany demanded.

Santana complied instantly, and within seconds she was in position, looking up at Brittany with lust coated eyes. It took a lot for the blonde not to jump the girl ans fuck her senseless right then. As much as she would love that, she loved this more.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" Brittany asked, popping the button of her jeans.

Santana shook her head, remaining mute.

"Just thinking about you gets me hard. Yours tits, your ass, ugh, that fucking pussy. So fucking perfect." She moaned, sliding down her jeans.

Santana watched in awe as Brittany stripped herself bare. After long torturous seconds, the blonde stood before her completely naked. Santana's gaze shot between her legs where her huge cock stood tall. She wanted nothing more than to crawl forward and take it down her throat.

"You want this?" Brittany teased, stroking her dick.

Santana whimpered and nodded. She couldn't even talk she was so turned on.

"Please!" Santana begged, everything was throbbing. She felt so close and she wasn't even being touched. Her head flung back and her thigh muscles clenched. "Oh, fuck!" She moaned. "Fuuuuck, Brittany!"

Santana was heaving, her legs shaking. All Brittany could do was watch, awestruck.

"Oh God..." Santana cried, pressing her thighs together. Her face contorted into complete ecstasy.

Brittany let go of her cock, scared that she might cum just from the sight in front of her. When it seemed like Santana's breathing evened out and her body relaxed, she looked up at Brittany with hooded eyes.

"Did you just cum?" Brittany asked, picking her jaw up from the floor.

"I-I-" Santana stammered. "I didn't m-mean-"

"Did I say you could cum?" Brittany demanded, sounding angry.

It was supposed to intimidate her, but Santana only felt a rush of arousal at the accusation.

"N-no..." She spluttered out, trying to compose herself after her first handsfree orgasm. It had been more intense than she'd imagined.

Although Brittany kept up a good front, she couldn't hide the physical effects that Santana's surprise orgasm had on her. Her cock twitched every couple of seconds, begging for attention. This didn't go unseen by Santana.

"I can make it up to you." Santana offered desperate, sitting up on her knees.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Brittany asked, trying to sound more curious than turned on.

She watched a smirk form on Santana's face, as she crawled slowly off the bed and onto the floor. Stopping when her head was level with her cock. Brittany looked down, eyebrows raised, waiting for her next move. Santana parted her lips and began to lean forward. However, her movements were halted by a fist in her hair, tugging her back roughly.

"You think it's that easy? You have to earn my cock." Brittany spat, unrelenting as she pulling Santana to her feet.

She thrust forward, until her nine inch erection was pressed up against Santana's stomach. She pulled back and thrust forward, earning a desperate moan from the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry." Santana tried.

Brittany's expression remained indifferent. She snaked a hand up to Santana's neck and gripped firmly around her throat. Just enough so that she couldn't breathe. Santana whimpered helplessly, but didn't fight it.

"You will be." Brittany replied darkly.

Santana's eyes rolled back. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Fuck, you're such a little bitch, aren't you? You're twisted, Santana. I'm choking you and you're fucking enjoying it." She said, squeezing harder.

Santana began to struggle, she bit her lip and crossed her legs over. She was close again, embarrassingly so. Brittany noticed, looking down between her legs. Santana began to whimper, her body writhing. At this, Brittany let go, stepping back and parting all contact.

"You're fucking cumming again?" She yelled in outrage.

Santana shook her head. She had been so close. One more second and she'd have gone over the edge. She tried to mentally ease the burning between her legs, but it was almost impossible. It was bordering on torture, and the worst part was that she was loving it. She needed something to distract her, she needed to touch Brittany.

She fell to her knees and took Brittany's dick down her throat before she could object. The blonde reacted with a sudden squeak of surprise, quickly turning into strings of curses and moans. Santana bobbed her head up and down as quickly as she could, she took the entire length, choking just how Brittany's loved it.

The gagging noises brought Brittany that much closer to release, she couldn't help but thrust forward. Santana stilled, allowing the girl to fuck her face.

"Ohhh fuck, you're gonna make me cum." Brittany groaned. She fucked Santana's mouth for all that it was worth forcing her entire nine inches down her tight throat.

"Such a good fucking slut..." Brittany moaned raggedly. "Mmm, shit. Look at me." She said, tugging Santana's hair.

Brown eyes opened and sought out Brittany's lust filled gaze.

"I'm gonna cum all down your throat baby. Oh fuck, your mouth's so good. So...fucking - oh my God!" Brittany cried, unleashing her load into Santana's throat, who milked her like an expert. She came harder than usual, spurting at least ten times into Santana's mouth. However, the Latina kept sucking, squeezing out every last drop.

"I love your cum so much." Santana said in a hoarse voice once she'd pulled back. The look in her eyes was wild.

"Fuck, get on your knees, right fucking now." Brittany demanded. She'd lost complete control, but Santana wasn't complaining. This is what she wanted.

The blonde grabbed her by the waist and practically threw her onto the bed. She crawled on after her and grabbed a fistful of hair, shoving Santana's face down into the mattress.

"Unng, like that Britt, more. Don't stop." Santana pleaded.

"You are so fucking dirty." Brittany groaned, pushing her head down harder.

She gave the girl what she wanted and landed an open palmed smack down on her ass. Santana yelped in surprise before begging for more. So Brittany gave her more, she spanked her hard, over and over until her ass was raw. Santana eyes were watering, but she couldn't deny how good the pain felt.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Brittany's palm changed target and landed on her pussy with a wet thwack. Her entire body jumped, as if she'd been electrocuted. She let out a loud whimper, pushing her ass out for more.

Brittany smirked and spanked her pussy again. Each time Santana's moans became louder and more desperate.

Without warning, Brittany rammed forward, sheathing her cock inside of Santana's dripping wet hole.

"Oh FUCK!" Santana screamed. She'd never felt such intense pleasure in her life. She rolled her hips back.

"Thought you'd like that." Brittany husked, reaching for Santana's hair again. "You love this don't you? Me taking you from behind."

"O-oh ye-es so f-fucking much!" Santana moaned between thrusts. Brittany was pounding her so hard that the bed was moving with each movement. If she had close neighbours, they'd probably think she was being murdered with all the thumping and screaming going on.

Brittany managed to speed up even more, her balls hitting Santana's clit each time, the sound of her pelvis hitting her ass making a wet slapping noise. Santana didn't know how much more she could take. An orgasm was building inside her. No one had ever been this deep. With a particularly hard thrust, she screamed out in pleasure.

"Yeah? You gonna cum?" Brittany asked raggedly, sweat dripping down her chest. She could feel Santana's walls spasming around her dick.

"Yes!" Santana screamed, knuckles white as she gripped the sheets.

"I wanna hear you scream my name." Brittany ordered, giving her hair a particularly hard tug.

That pretty much did it for Santana.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck fuck_ fuck_, Brittany!" She yelled out so loud that the whole neighbourhood would have been lucky not to hear it.

Brittany bit down on her lip, trying her best not to cum just yet. But with Santana's pussy strangling her cock, it was almost impossible, and when she noticed a hot liquid spurting from her pussy, she couldn't stop herself from blowing her load.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" She moaned, releasing her second load inside of Santana. "Shiiiit, _so_ good."

When they both started to come down from their highs, Brittany slid out of Santana and tried to catch her breath. Santana basically just collapsed into the mattress and tried not to black out. Eventually she rolled onto her back, too tired to sit up. A moment later, Brittany was on top of her, kissing her hard.

They made out for a couple of minutes, enjoying the taste of each other.

"I definitely wont be able to walk tomorrow." Santana said, laughing incredulously.

Brittany snorted and rolled onto her side.

"You think that's it?" She asked.

Santana's eyes widened. She knew she was in for a wild night.


End file.
